Chorąży
by die Otter
Summary: Elladan i Elrohir dołączają do Szarej Drużyny i Halbarada wiozącego dla Aragorna sztandar przygotowany przez Arwenę. (wymiana tolkienowska na Forum Literackim Mirriel, prezent dla Arianki).


**Prezent dla Arianki.**

 **Betowała Tina Latawiec**

* * *

 **Chorąży**

Słońce wstawało dopiero nad doliną Rivendell, kiedy najdalej na południe wysunięty dziedziniec siedziby Elronda wypełniły dźwięki kopyt i pobrzękiwanie zbroi. Pierwsze promienie zatańczyły na czubkach włóczni, jednak odziany w ciemnoszare płaszcze z kapturami oddział wciąż wydawał się przynależeć do krainy nocy. Trzydziestu zbrojnych jak na komendę dosiadło koni, nie ruszyli jednak z miejsca, najwyraźniej kogoś oczekując. Cztery siodła wciąż były puste*. Dwa wierzchowce wyraźnie odróżniały się od reszty — były smuklejsze, o lśniącej, jasnej sierści i z pozoru wydawały się delikatniejsze od pozostałych, a ich rząd był znacznie bogatszy. Jednak oko znawcy poznałoby bez trudu, że tak jak te dwa nie ustępowały innym siłą i wytrwałością, tak tamte dorównywały im szlachetnością.  
Zastęp nie musiał czekać długo. Nim promienie słoneczne dosięgły srebrnych gwiazd spinających płaszcze jeźdźców, oczekiwani zjawili się na dziedzińcu. Pierwszy wyszedł Elrond Półelf, władca tego kraju, w otoczeniu dwóch synów. Elrohir i Elladan po raz ostatni skinęli ojcu głowami i dosiedli dwóch siwków, które trzymali dla nich ludzcy towarzysze. Nie potrzeba było wielu słów — wszystkie zostały już wypowiedziane podczas narady, która odbyła się poprzedniego wieczora. Elrond w krótkich słowach pożegnał drużynę i dopiero wtedy obejrzał się, marszcząc brwi, jakby uświadomiwszy sobie, że wciąż kogoś brakuje. Chwilę później Halbarad, dowódca Strażników, pospiesznie wypadł na dziedziniec, niosąc ze sobą długie drzewce, w którym rozpoznać można było ciasno zwiniętą chorągiew. Elrohir i Elladan wymienili ukradkowe spojrzenia.  
Ignorując zaciekawiony wzrok towarzyszy, Halbarad dosiadł konia i, odebrawszy od Elronda ostatnie słowa pożegnania, dał sygnał do wymarszu. W bramie obejrzał się jeszcze, by, mrużąc oczy w porannym słońcu, spojrzeć po raz ostatni na Arwenę, córkę Elronda, która dopiero teraz dołączyła do ojca, by odprowadzić Szarą Drużynę wzrokiem i pieśnią. Bracia, znajdujący się na tyłach oddziału, stanęli w strzemionach i pomachali jej dłońmi, a chwilę później pałacowa straż zatrzasnęła bramę. Szara Drużyna wyruszyła w drogę.

— Myślisz, że Arwena powiedziała mu o swoim śnie? — zapytał Elladan cicho, upewniwszy się, że są poza zasięgiem słuchu ludzi.  
Elrohir utkwił wzrok w sylwetce jadącego na czele Halbarada. Czarne drzewce wystawało ponad włócznie strażników, nikt jednak nie ważył się zapytać przywódcy Dúnedainów Północy, co takiego otrzymał od pani Arweny. Tylko bliźniacy bez trudu rozpoznali przedmiot, nad którym ich siostra pracowała w ukryciu przez wiele dni.  
— Myślę, że to nie nasza sprawa — odparł w końcu niechętnie.  
Elladan smutno potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze będę w stanie spoglądać mu w oczy.  
Elrohir posłał mu długie, badawcze spojrzenie i powstrzymał rwącego się naprzód wierzchowca.  
— To zabawne — powiedział po chwili tonem wskazującym na coś całkiem przeciwnego od rozbawienia. — Wiele pokoleń Dúnedainów narodziło się i umarło za naszej pamięci. Z dawna przywykliśmy do kruchości ludzkiego życia, dlaczego więc tym razem miałoby być nam trudniej ją znieść? — W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka ironii, ale spojrzawszy na niego, Elladan wiedział, że brat podziela jego uczucia.  
— Bo tym razem z dawna wiemy, kogo i gdzie zastanie — odparł jednak poważnie, jakby Elrohir rzeczywiście oczekiwał konkretnej odpowiedzi. — Uważam, że to nie w porządku wobec Halbarada, że zachowujemy tę wiedzę dla siebie.  
Elrohir utkwił wzrok w rosnących przed nimi z dnia na dzień sylwetkach Ered Nimrais, niewidocznych jeszcze dla oczu śmiertelników.  
— Arwena zawsze odznaczała się większą przenikliwością niż my. Jeśli zataiła przed Halbaradem swój sen, miała w tym jakiś powód. Jak myślisz, dlaczego to jemu powierzyła swój dar dla Estela?  
Elladan nie wyglądał na przekonanego, lecz dostrzegłszy, że Halbarad odwraca się i spogląda na synów Elronda podejrzliwie, wyraźnie zdziwiony, że trzymają się na uboczu, zdecydował się nie ciągnąć dłużej tej rozmowy.  
— Sądzę, że sen niczego tu nie zmienił, nasza siostra już dawno wybrała go na powiernika. I choć ten wybór rani me braterskie serce — dodał z żartobliwym dramatyzmem, popędzając konia, by zrównać się ze Strażnikami — to myślę, że dobrze wybrała.  
Elrohir skinął głową i w końcu spojrzał na brata, a jego twarz wypogodniała.  
— A może po prostu nie chciała przekazywać miłosnych przesłań rodzonym braciom? Myślisz, że zapomniała ci już, że wypaplałeś Estelowi, jak to, podlotkiem będąc, podkochiwała się w Glorfindelu?  
Elladan odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
— Powinna być wdzięczna, że nie wypaplaliśmy tego także Glorfindelowi — rzucił przez ramię, kiedy dopędzali już ostatnich Dúnedainów.

Halbarad usiadł przy ogniu i położył sobie sztandar na kolanach. Nie rozstawał się z nim, odkąd Arwena złożyła go na jego ręce, i nikomu nie pozwalał go dotknąć. Widział, że budziło to żarty wśród części towarzyszy, niewiele jednak o to dbał. Szara Drużyna składała się w większości z krewnych i przyjaciół jego domu, najwierniejszych wśród Dúnedainów, i Halbarad wiedział, że w ich kpinach nie było złośliwości. Nawet jeśli Strażnicy nie potrafili odgadnąć, co dokładnie kryło ciasno zwinięte czarne płótno, to przecież i tak zdawali sobie sprawę, od kogo pochodził dar i dla kogo był przeznaczony. Spojrzawszy na trzymających się znów nieco na uboczu synów Elronda, Halbarad pomyślał, że była jednak wciąż jedna rzecz, której ani on sam, ani nikt z ludzkiego oddziału nie rozumiał. Dlaczego na powiernika swego daru i swoich słów pani Arwena wybrała właśnie jego — skromnego Strażnika — choć do drużyny należeli jej bracia, znacznie przecież godniejsi owego zaszczytu? Obserwując pogrążonych w rozmowie bliźniaków, Halbarad zastanawiał się, czy i oni nie zadają sobie tego samego pytania.

— Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć — mruknął Elladan po raz kolejny, przystając obok brata.  
— O śnie Arweny? — Elrohir na moment podniósł na niego wzrok, po czym wrócił do czyszczenia swego wierzchowca.  
— O radach ojca. O Ścieżce Umarłych.  
Elrohir odłożył szczotkę i odwrócił się. To było coś nowego.  
— Nie wiemy nawet, czy Estel zdecyduje się na nią wstąpić — zauważył, przyglądając się bratu badawczo. — Czy w ogóle będzie taka konieczność. Po co straszyć ludzi bez potrzeby.  
— Nie ludzi — odparł Elladan. — Lecz Halbarada. Powinien wiedzieć, co go czeka. Jeśli wstąpi na tę drogę, powinien to zrobić świadomie.  
Elrohir westchnął, zwrócił się w stronę ognisk i posłał siedzącemu wśród Strażników Halbaradowi długie, pełne namysłu spojrzenie.  
— Myślisz, że groza śmierci go powstrzyma? — zapytał w końcu, odwracając się. — Gdyby tak było, Arwena nie powierzyłaby mu sztandaru. A wszak to ona pierwsza ujrzała we śnie jego zgon. Nie, bracie. Jeśli droga powiedzie Estela na Ścieżkę Umarłych, Halbarad pójdzie za nim, choćby i czekał go tam sam Nieprzyjaciel. Nie dokładajmy mu trosk zbyt wcześnie. Jest jeszcze czas, nic nie jest przesądzone.  
Elladan uśmiechnął się smutno.  
— Twoja wiara w pomyślność losu jest doprawdy godna podziwu. Ale zgoda, zaczekajmy. Najpierw wszak i tak musimy odnaleźć Estela i zorientować się w sytuacji na południu.

Nad Eregionem zapadł kolejny zmrok. Szara Drużyna posuwała się szybko i niepostrzeżenie, tak że dotąd nie napotkali śladu nieprzyjaciela. Halbarad był zadowolony. Nie bał się orków, niejedną już stoczył walkę w obronie mieszkańców północnych ziem, i to nieraz z oddziałem znacznie mniejszym niż ten, który towarzyszył mu w tej podróży. Jednak zarówno przesłanie pani Galadrieli, jak i słowa Elronda były zgodne — czas naglił. Aragorn był bliski ostatniej próby i bardzo przydałoby mu się w niej wsparcie dawnych towarzyszy. Szara Drużyna parła naprzód. Zatrzymali się dopiero na dwie godziny przed świtem, gdy ciemności uczyniły dalszą jazdę niebezpieczną. Tym razem Halbarad nie czekał, aż synowie Elronda swoim nowym zwyczajem udadzą się na stronę. Przekazał wodze wierzchowca jednemu z towarzyszy i podszedł do elfów.  
— Znacie mnie od dziecka i niejedną wyprawę odbyliśmy razem przeciwko sługom Nieprzyjaciela — zaczął, wahając się jeszcze, jednak zdeterminowany, by wyjaśnić sprawę, która trapiła go od kilku dni. — Jeśli macie do mnie jakiś zarzut czy też żal, powiedzcie wprost, bym mógł się wytłumaczyć. Nie powinno być tajemnic i niesnasek wśród towarzyszy broni, a co dopiero wśród przyjaciół, za których od lat was uważam. — Nie powiedział wprost, co ma na myśli, lecz był przekonany, że synowie Elronda bez trudu to odgadną i sami dadzą mu szansę wyjaśnienia, że w niczym nie zasłużył sobie na zaufanie ich siostry i sam nie rozumie, czemu to jego, a nie ich wybrała na swego powiernika. Ba, gotów byłby przekazać im sztandar, gdyby tego zażądali, a sobie zostawić jedynie słowa Gwiazdy Wieczornej, czuł bowiem, że tych nie ma prawa zdradzać nikomu prócz Aragorna.  
Elladan i Elrohir wymienili poważne spojrzenia. W końcu Elrohir skinął nieznacznie głową, a jego brat odezwał się tymi słowami:  
— Mylisz się, przyjacielu, podejrzewając nas o tak niskie uczucie jak zazdrość. — W głosie jego nie było wyrzutu, jednak Strażnik spuścił głowę.  
— Wybaczcie — odparł cicho. — Myślałem… Sam na waszym miejscu czułbym rozgoryczenie, że zaszczyt należny wam z urodzenia przypadł komuś…  
Elladan przerwał mu, unosząc rękę.  
— Przypadł najbliższemu krewnemu dziedzica Isildura, wodzowi Dúnedainów Północy, mężowi dzielnemu i szlachetnemu. Nie znam nikogo bardziej godnego niż ty, by nieść tę chorągiew.  
Halbarad spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
Elrohir uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
— Nasza siostra myślała, że wyszywa swój dar w sekrecie, ale nic się przed nami nie ukryje. Nie, Halbaradzie — dodał, poważniejąc. — Arwena wybrała właściwego człowieka do tego zadania. My moglibyśmy dostarczyć chorągiew Estelowi, ale nie naszą rolą jest rozwinąć ją u jego boku.  
Oczy Halbarada rozbłysły na chwilę.  
— Wiele bym dał, by dostąpić tego zaszczytu — wyznał. — Nic jednak w takim razie nie rozumiem. Dlaczego od wyruszenia z Rivendell stronicie ode mnie i trzymacie się na uboczu, stale szepcząc o czymś na stronie? Nigdy dotąd nie wzdragaliście się przed zasiądnięciem wraz z nami przy jednym ogniu.  
Elladan westchnął cicho.  
— Słyszałeś kiedyś o Ścieżce Umarłych?  
Strażnik spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
— Znana jest mi historia wiarołomców z Dunharrow, co wspólnego ma ona jednak z waszym… — Przerwał na moment, z namysłem marszcząc brwi. — Taka jest rada waszego ojca, którą przekazał wam przed odjazdem — zrozumiał nagle. — Macie powiedzieć Aragornowi, by powołał Umarłych pod broń.  
Bliźniacy skinęli głowami.  
— Ojciec nasz sądzi, że nadszedł już czas.  
— I to przede mną ukrywaliście? — Człowiek spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem. — Sądziliście, że Dúnedainowie poddadzą się grozie tej drogi i zawrócą, gdy zbyt wcześnie się o niej dowiedzą?  
Bracia znów spojrzeli po sobie.  
— Nie wątpimy w wasze męstwo ani miłość do Aragorna — zaczął Elrohir ostrożnie. — Nie wydawało się nam jednak słuszne zatruwać wasze myśli czymś, co pozostaje na razie jedynie mglistą możliwością.  
Halbarad potrząsnął głową.  
— A czy słowa Elronda Półelfa kiedykolwiek się nie ziściły? Nie, sądzę, że jeśli wasz ojciec przekazał tę radę, można ją wziąć za przepowiednię tego, co nadejdzie. Ale macie rację — dodał po chwili namysłu. — Zachowam ją dla siebie, póki nie odnajdziemy Aragorna. Dla niego przeznaczone są te słowa i jego to decyzja, czy wcieli je w życie. My pójdziemy za nim, gdziekolwiek rozkaże. Choćby i tam, gdzie czekają Umarli albo i sama śmierć. Chodźcie, przyjaciele. Nie ma już między nami sekretów i nieporozumień, możemy więc znów zasiąść przy jednym ogniu i jak dawniej podzielić się posiłkiem.  
Odszedł już na kilka kroków, lecz Elladan przywołał go znowu.  
— Halbaradzie!  
Strażnik odwrócił się i posłał elfowi pytające spojrzenie. Wychwycił przy tym dyskretny gest Elrohira, jakby ten chciał powstrzymać przed czymś brata, jednak bezskutecznie.  
— Mylisz się, wciąż zachowaliśmy coś przed tobą. Tajemnicę, o której rozmawialiśmy kilkakrotnie na uboczu, budząc twój niepokój. Uważam, że w imię łączącej nas przyjaźni nie mamy prawa dłużej jej przed tobą skrywać.  
Elrohir wypuścił ustami powietrze, które w chłodzie nocy natychmiast przyjęło postać pary.  
— Arwena miała sen — powiedział po prostu. — Sen przepowiadający twoją śmierć.  
Ku zdziwieniu braci Strażnik nie wydawał się zaskoczony.  
— Wiem — odparł krótko. — Powiedziała mi. Nim przekazała mi swój dar, powiedziała, że zginę, jeśli wyruszę na tę wyprawę i pójdę za Aragornem tam, gdzie zażąda. Zapytała, czy chcę zawrócić, póki jeszcze czas, i pozostać na Północy. „Wojna znajdzie cię i tu, Halbaradzie Dúnadanie," rzekła mi. „Nikt nie oczekuje, że podążysz wprost w paszczę śmierci, kiedy już wiesz, gdzie się jej spodziewać". „Ja sam oczekuję tego od siebie," odparłem jej wtedy. „Kimże byłbym, gdybym opuścił krewniaka, wodza i przyjaciela w potrzebie, obawiając się śmierci, która może mnie dopaść niezależnie od tego, gdzie się znajdę? Nie, pani, jeśli mój los ma się wkrótce dopełnić, wolę, by stało się to tam, w pierwszym szeregu, u boku tego, którego nazywam moim królem". Tak jej odpowiedziałem, a wtedy wasza siostra uśmiechnęła się do mnie i przekazała mi sztandar oraz słowa wiadomości. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdołam dostarczyć Aragornowi jedno i drugie, nim zginę. — Strażnik uśmiechnął się lekko. — Chodźcie, strawa czeka. Wiele staj dzieli nas jeszcze od celu podróży. Nie zaprzątajmy sobie na razie głowy radami i przepowiedniami.

Kiedy Halbarad Dúnadan, Strażnik Północy, wódz Szarej Drużyny i chorąży króla Elessara po raz pierwszy rozwijał przy Głazie na Erech chorągiew z Białym Drzewem Gondoru, siedmioma gwiazdami i koroną Elendila wyszytą z mithrilu i złota, Elrohir i Elladan stali u jego boku. I tam pozostali — podczas walk w przystani Pelagiru, przeprawy na okręcie i przez całą bitwę na polach Pellenoru, aż do chwili, gdy zabłąkana orkowa strzała ugodziła Strażnika prosto w pierś.  
— Zdawał sobie sprawę, co go czeka, od samego początku, a jednak nie zawahał się ani chwili — mówili potem Aragornowi, gdy stali we trzech nad ciałem Halbarada, które zostało podniesione z pola bitwy i złożone z wszelkimi honorami pośród poległych wodzów Gondoru.  
— Pamiętam, że niemalże nie odstępowaliście go w czasie bitwy. — Aragorn zmarszczył brwi, usiłując pomimo zmęczenia jak najlepiej odtworzyć przebieg wydarzeń. — Wiedzieliście?  
— Arwena to przepowiedziała.  
— Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedział? — W pobliżu nie było nikogo, Aragorn mógł więc na moment przestać trzymać emocje na wodzy, wiedząc, że przyjaciele i tak bez trudu przejrzą jego serce. — Przez ten cały czas, gdy mi towarzyszył, gdy byliśmy sami tylko we dwóch. Mówił mi o wielu rzeczach, które zasłyszał na północy i w Rivendell, czemu przemilczał tę jedną?  
— Nie chciał dokładać ci trosk — odparł Elladan, przelotnie opierając dłoń na ramieniu człowieka.  
— Nie chciał, byś rozpraszał się, próbując go uchronić przed nieuniknionym — dodał Elrohir, wpatrując się w zastygłą w śmiertelnym grymasie twarz Halbarada.  
— Więc wy spróbowaliście zamiast mnie? — Aragorn pochylił się i łagodnym, pełnym czułości gestem odsunął kosmyk poprzetykanych siwizną włosów z czoła martwego kuzyna.  
Elladan potrząsnął głową.  
— Kiedy zdecydował się wstąpić wraz z tobą na Ścieżkę Umarłych, wiedzieliśmy, że nie zmienimy jego przeznaczenia. Po prostu nie chcieliśmy, by był sam, gdy się ono dopełni — odparł po prostu.  
Aragorn wyprostował się i posłał bliźniakom cień uśmiechu.  
— Synowie Elronda od pokoleń byli braćmi dla potomków Isildura i dziś po raz kolejny dali wyraz temu braterstwu — powiedział z rozrzewnieniem.  
— Lepszego brata nie mogliśmy sobie zamarzyć — stwierdził Elladan, ściskając przyjaciela za rękę i spoglądając przy tym na ciało Halbarada.  
Elrohir roześmiał się nagle.  
— I teraz zgaduj, Estelu, którego z was dotyczyły te słowa.

KONIEC

* Cztery, a nie trzy, bo Szara Drużyna dostarczyła także Aragornowi jego konia, Roheryna.


End file.
